


The Train Ride

by missy520



Series: Role Play [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate sees her favorite author on a subway train; an AU meeting</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Ride

Kate Beckett couldn’t wait to get home, so she was really happy that she didn’t have to wait long for the subway train to arrive, and even happier when she saw the empty seat. Most days, she loved her job, but today had been a “catch up on paperwork day”, as decreed by Captain Gates. She wasn’t laid back about paperwork at all, and with the precinct up for review soon, she was even stricter. So Kate was glad she had finished with it, and could kick back and relax this weekend.

But she had a fifteen minute train ride, so she was going to people watch. So she started looking around at her fellow commuters and almost choked on her tongue – Richard Castle was sitting across the subway car! Her favorite author Richard Castle! Holy shit! 

Rick Castle loved to ride the subway; yeah, he could take a private car or even a cab, but there was something about riding around New York City with as many people as possible that he loved. It was a great way to people watch; it was great for overhearing interesting conversations; and it was a great place to look at pretty girls. 

Like the pretty – no, make that beautiful – woman sitting across from him. She had long curly brunette hair, long legs encased in black high heeled boots and a bright red leather jacket covering her upper body. He instantly wanted to know what she looked like under that jacket. Did she have perky breasts capped off by pink nipples? A chest covered in freckles that he could lick? Did she shave her mound or did she leave some hair in some interesting design? He could feel his cock responding to his thoughts.

Kate couldn’t look away. She had always thought he was incredibly good looking in every picture she saw on Page Six; but in person, she was blown away. His blue eyes shone, his thick dark hair called out for her fingers to run through it, and his stubbly face made her wonder how it would feel if his face was between her thighs. Holy fuck, her pussy was throbbing with arousal. She looked away for a minute; she had to get her bearings. Shit, her stop was next, so she jumped up to stand by the door. She felt someone behind her; she didn’t know how she knew but she knew it was Castle. 

Rick couldn’t help himself. If he was misreading this situation, he knew he’d be in a lot of trouble. But when Beautiful Brunette got up, he did too. He stood very close to her, so close that he could smell her – cherries. He couldn’t help himself; he whispered in her ear: “You smell like cherries,” and was pleased when he watched the shudder go through her body.

Oh holy fuck, Beckett thought. He’s close enough to smell me and whisper in my ear. Can he smell how aroused I am? Can he tell that my nipples are getting hard? She could feel him behind her as she walked off the train, and then up the stairs to the street. She turned her head slightly to confirm it was indeed Rick Castle behind her, and once she had, she went for it – she reached for his crotch, and cupped him. She heard him gasp and felt his shock. Now we’re even, she thought. 

“I’m a cop, and if you don’t step back now, I’m going to arrest you!” Beckett exclaimed. His reaction was unexpected, to say the least. His eyes bugged out of his head, and then he grinned. 

“You’re a cop? That’s fucking awesome! What kind of cop?” he couldn’t help himself, he had to know all the details. He couldn’t remember the last time he was surprised this much; he thought Beautiful Brunette was a model or an actress. Oh, maybe she had some handcuffs and they could use them! “Hey, do you have handcuffs?” 

“Yes, I’m a cop, and yes I have handcuffs. And I’m a homicide detective,” Kate answered. She could tell by the look on his face that he was picturing her handcuffing him to a bed. And when she got the picture in her head, she was even more turned on. Damn, she was picturing that chest heaving while his hands were cuffed to the headboard of her bed. She could picture herself wearing black leather pants and vest, standing over him, punishing him for some minor infraction. Oh damn, oh fuck, she wanted him even more now. She reached to get the handcuffs off her belt. She showed them to him as she walked towards him. 

Castle felt like he was frozen in place. Damn, she was hot. Then he realized he’d better move, so he started to walk backwards until he hit a building. Ms. Hot Cop got as close to him as possible and kissed him. He kissed her back, and moved his hands to the zipper on her jacket. He unzipped it until he could put his hands on her breasts. Even through the shirt and bra, he could feel her nipples. They both moaned until she broke off the kiss. 

“I’m going to hate myself for this, but I don’t live that far from here. Do you want a demonstration of how handcuffs work, Mr. Castle?” As soon as she said his name, she knew she’d made a mistake. His eyes lit up and damn, that made her want him more.

“So you know my name? Are you a fan?” the best-selling novelist said. 

“You better hope I’m not Kathy Bates’ character in Misery,” was her answer. This made him laugh loudly and even she giggled a bit. When he stopped laughing, she started walking towards her building. He followed close behind. They both were quiet as they entered, and as they rode the elevator to her floor. She led him down the hallway to her door, and he walked into her apartment and took a quick look around.

But that’s all she let him do before she was pushing him up against the wall. She kicked the door shut behind her as she ripped his shirt open. He pushed the leather jacket off her shoulders, and she shrugged it off. She pulled her turtleneck over her head and then he reached behind her to unfasten her bra, and she shrugged that off, too. She unzipped her boots and took them off and then her hands went to the button of her pants, and she soon was standing there in nothing but her panties. Then she helped him to strip off everything but his boxers. He grabbed her face and started to kiss her. She opened her mouth and his tongue was soon dueling with hers. 

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his biceps to his chest. She paid special attention to his nipples, tugging on them. He needed to breathe, so he unattached his lips from hers, and pushed her back into the wall. He was frustrated by the lack of light, so he took her hands off his chest, and walked her into the living room. He found a lamp and turned it on. 

Now, he could see her – almost all of her. He put his hands on the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her long legs. He helped her step out of them, and he stood a little bit away from her so he could get the answers to his questions. Yes, she had lovely breasts with pink nipples – and they were hard little points. No, she didn’t have freckles, but she had lovely skin that he was going to lick any minute now. And she did shave – but left a landing strip to lead him to that perfect spot. 

But that was all he had time to think about before Kate pushed his boxers down and took his cock in her hands. She twisted them around the base, and then licked the crown to gather up his pre-come. She started to lick all around his penis, and kissed the tip before sucking it into her mouth. Castle groaned as she licked and sucked until he was rock hard. He pulled her off before anything else could happen. She looked at him and grinned. “I’ve got condoms in the bedroom. I think I need that big fat cock in me very soon!” 

She led the way into her bedroom, and Rick enjoyed the show – her perfect ass and as he walked alongside her, her perfect breasts. He didn’t get a chance to admire her bedroom; she pushed him down on the bed, reached into the bedside table, and grabbed a condom. He watched as she ripped the package open with her teeth, and put the condom on his erection by using her mouth. Fuck that was hot. She grabbed his cock in her right hand, and slowly lowered herself on it. She began to bounce up and down on his dick, and he put his fingers on her clit and rubbed hard.

Kate knew she wouldn’t last long; his fingers on her clit were doing amazing things to her. “Damn Castle, I’m coming!” She screamed as her predication came true. Castle was still inside her as he flipped them over. He just started to thrust in and out of her pussy and soon he was coming too. His orgasm set off a mini-orgasm for her. 

His softened cock slid out of her body. He got up, walked into the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and washed up. When he came back into the room, Kate was still on her back, but she had one hand on her breast and the other in her pussy. He stood and watched her for a minute or two, then climbed on the bed. He watched her fingers play with her pussy, and then went between her legs and licked. She removed her hand, and used it to press his head closer to her, and then to play with her other breast. He licked some more, then raised his head to grin at her from his place between her legs. She remembered wondering what his scruff would feel like and knew she was about to find out.

When he rubbed his face against her thighs, she moaned. Holy shit, that felt amazing. He quickly returned to her pussy, and it felt like his tongue was everywhere. Then he started to suck on her clit. Damn, he was good at this – no he was great at this! Between his licks and sucks and her hands on her breasts, she was inches away from a mind blowing orgasm. It ripped through her body and her back arched off the bed. Castle grinned at her as he got up on his knees. He watched her as she came back to earth and smiled at her. “Great idea for a role play, Kate. That’s a train ride I’ll never forget!”

“Yeah, it was fun! I’m sorry I ripped another shirt. But once again, I was in the moment,” she smirked at her boyfriend. 

“Yeah Beckett, good thing I’m rich, or we’d have to stop this role playing stuff. Especially if you keep ripping my shirts!” Castle laughed at his girlfriend; he had to admit that playing “pick up a stranger from the train” was a great role play. It would be his turn next, and he already had some ideas. He kissed her on the cheek as he slid under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from Louis:  
> I would love to see Kate roleplay be meeting her favorite author on the Subway and end up taking him back to her place for kinky sex.
> 
> I don't think the sex was too kinky, but I tried. Thanks for the great prompt, once I read it, I couldn't rest until I wrote it! 
> 
> And yes, another role play. It is my personal belief that these two role play all the time!


End file.
